


Blind Date

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, First Time, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-11
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam's been carring out a love intrest with a mysterious stanger over the net. How will it all work out? A tad predictable but it's a fun ride.





	1. Getting Dressed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: I thought it would be a fun idea to have the boys dating eachother over the net without even realising it. Then i decided Dean's way to smart for that :P not that i dont love Sammy. A little predicable, but please read and tell me what you think! :)  


* * *

“Come ON! Be a man baby bro!” Dean laughed shoving his brother towards the bathroom. 

“It’s a little awkward when you say ‘man’ and ‘baby bro’ in the same sentence” Sam raised a brow looking over his shoulder. 

Dean ignored his comment and said, “what have you got to loose? You said yourself, “Copper_Knives and I get on perfect. It’s like we are almost made for each other!” remember?” Dean smirked, finally pushing Sam through the door frame of the tiled room. Sam sighed and turned to face Dean, “ok, I got a little carried away...with the bourbon” he rolled his eyes and then frowned in thought for a moment, “and since when do you actually approve of any of those internet dating sites anyway?” 

Dean just smiled mischeviously and said, “well, this ‘Copper_Knives’ seems to make you happy. And aren’t I allowed to wish happiness onto my little bro?” he let his tone drip with sarcasm. 

“You’re not going to let me live this down are you?” Sam eyed him skeptically.

“Come on, man! Your dates at 8 o'clock. You’re going to be late for your big meet” 

Now Sam was suspicious, “Ok, what are you up to? Come on Dean, normally you’d be lecturing me how this could be a 400 yr old ghost of an axe murderer!” 

Dean put on a dramatic mock offended face and said, “Well excuse me for trying to help you out!” After Sam just glared at him Dean reached for the door handle, “unless you want me undress you, shower you and pick out your outfit, I suggest you get a move on” Dean smiled the biggest plastic smile he could muster. Sam rolled his eyes once again, and shut the door himself ….in Dean’s face. *that was a little harsh* Dean thought, not really being that phased as he quickly sat down in front of the laptop and began typing.


	2. Sammy's Dean

  
Author's notes: Will Sammy pike or take the plunge? *holds breath* comments and constructive critisism welcome! oh ok, just plain critisism is fine too :( lol:P  


* * *

Sam stripped and looked in the mirror above the basin. Maybe this was a good idea. Lately Sam was becoming more and more worried about his attraction to his older brother. Just then, when Dean had jokingly offered to help Sam in the shower, he had to bite down on his tongue and get away from Dean as quickly as possible. Maybe this mysterious ‘Copper_Knives@hotmail.com’ could help distract Sam from his incest-filled dreams about his charismatic brother who couldn’t help but turn Sam on with the simplest actions. A suggestive smirk, a slap on the ass to hurry Sam along, ruffling Sam’s hair when making fun of his little brother’s goodie-too-shoe approach to life and even the way Dean sat there and looked at Sam when in concentration or consideration of a new lead in a job. All those daily things would fight against Sam’s internal battle. With a deep sigh, Sam began to run the shower, testing himself to see how long he could resist relieving his state of the arousal caused by images of Dean’s previous offer. 

 

“Oh, the thing beeped” Dean stated when his brother emerged from the bathroom clad only in a towel. 

“You mean, I got an email?” Sam smirked at Dean’s limited knowledge of technology. His older brother was more of an old fashioned guy with the exception of his trusty phone, Dean relied heavenly on his antique guns, knives, demonic books and bottled holy water. 

Sam tugged on some jeans, a blouse and sat behind the computer. His face lit up immediately. Dean mock rolled his eyes, “I’m guessing your little ‘copper_knives’ friend has sent you some mushy digital love letter crap?”

“Shut up Dean” Sam said through a smile. His big brother just winked and closed the bathroom door behind him. Sam felt his muscles turn to goo at that one wink. He turned back to the screen, the message read, ‘I’m really looking forward to tonight, so please… don’t be late :p’. Sam was wondering if he should write something sweet or sentimental. Sam was wondering if he should even reply at all. But mostly, Sam wondered if he could keep this up much longer. If he told himself to be honest he’d hear himself say that no matter what, no one could become him and Dean. It was no lie that he did swoon over Copper_Knive’s smooth, flirty talk. Much like Dean’s coincidentally. Copper_Knives language was always assertive and confident. Again, much like Dean’s. Sam had never heard his voice, (yes, HIS) but he was sure it would sound thick and rich and deep….like Dean’s… ‘DARN IT’ Sam lightly slapped at his cheek ‘the whole point of meeting up with this guy was to get over his silly crush on his sexy, seductive older brother. Sam huffed inwardly and wrote back a simple ‘Me too, I won’t be late.’ He looked over at Dean who was out of the shower and pulling on a shirt. He was smirking in the mirror and humming some song from his beloved mullet rock collection. Sam had to laugh. Dean was adorable…and adorably cocky. From Sam’s point of view, it looked as though Dean was crediting himself entirely for the whole thing. Sam’s date. Well he forgot that it was Copper_Knives that had suggested to meet up and- even though it took A LOT of convincing on Dean’s behalf- Sam had made up his own mind to agree. 

 

“What are you getting all dressed up for? Any one would think you had a date too,” Sam laughed as Dean winked at his own reflection, apparently very pleased with what he saw. “That’s coz I do my dear Sammy” he smirked and patted Sam’s cheek as he walked past… “oh by the way, you and your internet chick” Sam smiled plastically, he hadn’t told Dean Copper_Knives wasn’t a girl “can have the motel room tonight.”

Sam’s eyes widened, “DEAN!” he said appalled, “it’s our FIRST DATE! Maybe that’s how you do things, but I enjoy getting to KNOW a person, not just intimately.” 

 

“Ah Sammy, your so old fashioned. And modest. I’m sure your dates gonna drag you to the first dark alley and well…want to get to know you quickly and intimately” he wiggled his eye brows and laughed at Sam’s mortified face. “Buck up man” he clapped Sam’s shoulders with both hands, “Get your shoes on and let’s go have some fun”

Sam fumbled with his shoes and followed Dean out the door.


	3. The Car Ride

  
Author's notes: that sounds so saucy...but its not lol. I'm getting to it though, i promise :P  


* * *

The car ride was silent. Dean’s lips were tight with a smile he was trying to conceal. He glanced over at Sam who was looking very rigid and uncomfortable as he nervously played with the hem of his blouse. 

“So,” Dean tried to get a conversation flowing. As much as it amused him to see his little brother all antsy and uptight, he always felt compelled to comfort his Sammy, “How long before you pop the question?” he joked, early signs of laughter lines creasing around his mouth and eyes. Sam tilted his head in a puppy dog face that said it all “please don’t tease me. I’m nervous enough as it is.” Dean accepted the unspoken words and cleared his throat, “aherm…but seriously man, when do I get to meet her?” 

 

“Dean,” Sam began, “there is no girl… Copper_Knives…is a uhm…a guy” 

“Well hello Sammy, out at last are we?” roared with laughter at Sam’s meek confused expression. “You..You knew Dean?” Sam asked disbelieving.

“Well not for sure…but I had my suspicions” he clapped a reassuring hand on Sam’s knee. Sam closed his eyes and wished he could will Dean’s hand to stay there, and not only stay there but slowly, gently glide futher up, towards his… “So…what’s the guy’s real name?” Dean interrupted Sam’s fantasy. “I uhm…” Sam thought, waiting for his brain to process Dean’s question, “oh, uhm…I don’t know” he shrugged. 

“Meeting a guy, and you don’t even know his name? What about knowing all the facts before you jump in Sam…that’s not like you at all, man.” Dean looked as though he was loving every minute of this. Mainly, because it was at Sam’s expense. 

“Well, that’s hunting Dean. Dating isn’t, generally, as lethal or as dangerous.” 

“I’m not saying anything Sammy. Just liking this new adventurous you” his eyebrows doing that suggestive raise and fall thing they did, falling quickly back to frame Dean’s beautiful eyes. ‘ I definitely need to get out more’ Sam thought as he mentally slapped himself for getting all girlie over a simple action like that. Damn Dean for being so darn sexy! ‘Adventurous? Wanting to go down on my own brother adventurous enough for you Dean?’ Sam clenched his eyes shut and tried to block it out with the other images floating around in his head, all involving nakedness on both their parts.


	4. Destination Arrival

  
Author's notes: i swear this story IS going some where! comments and cons plz  


* * *

At long last, they pulled up to the diner Sam had agreed to meet his blind date at. He looked at his watch, “We’re 15 minutes early”.

“Well sorry Sammy, but this is your stop. I have my own plans for tonight and I don’t want to be late.” He smiled wryly. Sam rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. He pushed open the door and got out. “Oh Dean?” he asked leaning his head in though the passenger window, “Does this mean I need to find my own way back to the motel?”

“Oh, well if you end back up at the motel, and NOT her place.. Here this should cover a cab.” he passed the money to Sam. “Allright, thanks,” Sam pocketed the money and took a deep breath, “Well, wish me luck, Dean.” 

 

“You don’t need any Sammy…oh wait.” He added, “how are you two gonna recognize eachother? Unless he sent you some naughty pictures” Dean did that damn eyebrow thing again and Sam had to hold himself up. “DEAN!” Sam exclaimed in a hushed scream and then his face fell to a blank, “actually, I forgot that part…I was suppose to bring a flower..I can’t believe I forgot..ok, I have,” he checked his watch, “12 minuted to find a florist at 8pm…and hope they have lilies,” 

“Heh, I knew you’d forget that part. He turned to the back seat and pulled a lilly out of the bouquet that laid there. “Dean, why’d you waste a whole bunch for one flower?” Sam asked puzzled. “I didn’t, the rest is for MY date. Now get. I got places to be” 

“Alright, alright! Dean, thanks for the lilly…good luck with your date.” Sam smiled as sincerely as he could ‘LUCKY BITCH!’ and waved before heading towards the diner.

 

“Like I need any!” Dean laughed from his impala, “oh and Sam, my date’s not a girl either” Sam stopped dead and spun on the spot, but Dean was already driving off. DEAN was into guys too?! For some reason that stung even more then the faceless girls Dean flirted with on a regular basis for free coffees.


	5. Sam Meets Copper_Knives

He shook his head and tried to think of what Copper_Knives would look like as he entered the diner. ‘Oh God I hope I’m doing the OK thing here’ he thought, knowing that the RIGHT yet ironically immoral thing would be to kiss Dean’s cocky smile right off his face. Devour those full lips that had girls and now apparently BOYS alike swooning. 

 

They’d agreed to try sit at a booth furthest from the door with an odd table number. He was in luck because the booth that happened to match that description exactly was free. He power walked over, racing any body who might have been aiming for the same booth. Sam sat down and immediately began fiddling with the table cloth. He checked his watch. 2 minutes to go, if the guy was on time.. or even showing…maybe his watch was just fast. Did he even want this guy to show? “Hey sugar, can I get you anything?” a curly red headed waitress smiled cheerfully down at Sam, interrupting his thoughts.

 

“Oh, uhm no thanks…not yet…I’m..waiting for someone,” he nodded at the empty seat opposite him. “well alright hunny, you just holler when your ready.” She said, handing him two menus and smiling again before walking to another table.

 

Dean drove around the corner from where he just dropped Sam off and made a loop, driving right back to the same spot. He parked his beloved Impala, grabbed the bouquet of flowers and smiled at his reflection in the rear view mirror. 

 

Sam focused on a paper napkin. He started folding the corners, anything to take his mind of it. He wondered if he should attempt to remember origami as he thumbed the napkin. 

“Boo,” everything went dark. Some one was chuckling deeply and holding their forearm across Sam’s eyes. Sam melted to the strong yet gentle touch and near on drowned in the rich laughter. ‘Please be Copper_Knives’ he thought instantly. “Wooden_Winchester, I’m assuming?” the stranger’s voice was low and husky. “Uhm…yea that’s me..Your Copper_Knives?” He heard a soft thump as if something light had been dropped on the table in front of him. “Correct” the man released Sam, not that Sam couldn’t of happily remained in his embrace all night. He instantly felt safe and warm… ‘just like Dean’ he sighed. Sam looked down. The soft thump was caused by a bouquet that was now sitting before him. Sam frowned at the familiar flora and looked at the man that was making himself comfortable directly opposite him. “Dean? What are you doing here? Did your date ditch you?” Sam asked, very sure no guy or girl would stand his Sex God of a brother up. “You tell me Sam,” Dean smiled, “you’re my date. I’m Copper_Knives”

 

Sam felt a stab of betrayal, hurt and humiliation all on the same blade, “No wonder you were so eager for me to go. And here I was, thinking you were serious about wanting me to date someone.” Sam looked down at his hands and began to stand up. “Whoa, hold on there Sammy. I AM serious about it. I’m serious about wanting you to date…ME.” 

Sam frowned, opened his mouth, titled his head in confusion, closed his mouth and sat back down, “Dean, that makes no sense, man.” He finally found his voice again. 

 

“Sure it does. I…” he glanced around and leaned in closer, lowering his voice, “I love you Sammy, you know that” he nodded to emphasize. “Yea Dean and I love you too…but as brothers, we’re brothers Dean.” Dean just smiled sarcastically with his ‘yea right’ expression and looked from his menu to up at Sam, “Oh alright. Yea, ok then.” He got up and looked over his shoulder, “Come on Sam, unless you want to walk.” And a confused Sam got up and followed Dean out the doors. Smiling apologetically at the red head waitress who was probably wondering why he was leaving before he even ordered anything.


	6. Busted Secrets

Dean glanced at his Impala looking beautiful in the moonlight in her bare form and pictured Sam in the same way. Checking to ensure Sam hadn’t seen her in the parking lot, Dean began to walk down the street, hands in his jacket pockets. “Dean…are we gonna talk about what happened in there? Or why you pretended to date me over the net for the past 4 months?” Sam thanked God he never mentioned his attraction to a certain hunk named Dean in any of his emails to Copper_Knives. “Nothing to talk about Sammy, down here” he turned into an alley and kept walking, slowing his pace and walking beside Sam. “I still think we should, you know…clear a few things up.” His cheeks burning red. “Mhmm” Dean raised his eyebrows in that sarcastic and not suggestive way, “Ok Sam, we’ll talk.” He stopped and turned to his younger brother. Stepping closer so that Sam was snug between himself and the wall of the alley. 

 

“What do you want to talk about Sam?” he pushed his chest into Sam’s and placed his hands on Sam’s hips. Softly running them up and down his younger brother’s thighs. “Dean..stop” Sam closed his eyes and pushed his head against the wall for support. “You wanna talk about the way you stare at me when I’m getting dressed or undressed? Or maybe you wanna talk about …how every time I touch you, you close your eyes..just like that, and try to suppress that sexy little moan?” he pressed his lips against sam’s neck, just below his ear. “Maybe you wanna talk about how bad you basically melt every time I talk low and soft in your ear? I do it because I know how much you love it Sammy. I love it too”

 

“God Dean,” Sam begged trying to move his hands that were clenched at his sides. Wanting to hold Dean, pull him closer. Dean knew. Dean KNEW and Sam didn’t care. “Dean, I…I love you …so much. I was an ass at the diner”

“Shh, forget it. I love you to baby. You know I do”

“Yea, I know..I know you do” Sam cupped Dean’s perfect face and leaned down, bringing their lips together.


End file.
